My boyfriend get fever
by Renveela rin
Summary: Karma demam dan Manami datang untuk merawatnya/Karma benar-benar manja saat sakit/Karmanami.


Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya.

Setelah Okuda Manami melipat selimut dan membereskan bantal-bantal yang ia pakai tadi malam serta merapikan futonnya,ia ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Gadis itu mengintip isi kulkasnya,dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk belanja nanti sore. Saat menutup kulkas,ia mengernyit melihat handphnonenya tergeletak di meja makan.

Biasanya ia tak pernah sembarangan meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Ia meraih handphonenya dan menyalakan benda kotak berwarna silver itu.

Terdapat 1 pesan yang dikirim 10 jam yang lalu.1 pesan yang memendungkan paginya seketika dan membuatnya terlonjak.1 pesan yang membuatnya mengganti piyama dengan kecepatan kilat dan berlari keluar.

1 pesan dari Akabane Karma,kekasihnya.

 _"Aku Sakit,bisakah kau datang?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Assassination Classroom miliki Yusei Matsui.**

 **RnR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu Apartemen Karma terkunci.

Manami menghela nafas lega,syukurlah ia tak lupa membawa kunci duplikat."Karma-kun?"Panggilnya saat memasuki apartemen yang terbilang rapi itu.

Karma bukan laki-laki jorok,jadi ia benar-benar memperdulikan kebersihan rumahnya.

Sepatunya tertata rapi di rak,tidak ada yang berserakan di lantai,bahkan bunga yang diletakkan di vas masih segar.

"Karma-kun?"panggilnya ulang dan masih tak ada jawaban.

Rasa menyesal memukul telak Manami,membuatnya sesak dan khawatir."Karma-kun?"Kali ini dia menuju kamar Karma yang tertutup rapat.

Saat di membuka pintu kamar tersebut,dia mendapati Karma sedang tertidur di ranjangnya dengan nafas yang berat. Manami mendekat dengan perasaan getir dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Karma.

Sangat panas,kira-kira 42 derajat .Wajah Karma memerah dan keringat membasahi rambutnya.

"Manami.."Igauan pemuda itu membuat Manami semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku di sini Karma-kun."ia menggenggam tangan Karma yang hangat dengan erat.

pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan."Manami.."bisiknya pelan."Syukurlah kau ada di sini."

.

.

.

Dengan wajah super memerah Manami mengambil kaos bersih dari lemari Karma dan membantu pemuda itu mengganti kaosnya yang basah karena keringat.

Walau bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Karma bertelanjang dada tapi tetap saja terasa memalukan .Tangan Manami sampai bergetar hebat.

Setelah memakaikan pemuda itu kaosnya yang bersih,ia mengambil handuk kecil dan mengkompres dahi Karma menggunakan air dingin.

Pemuda itu kembali tertidur,tapi sebelum menutup mata ia masih sempat melemparkan tatapan lembut ke arah Manami.

.

Manami membuka kulkas Karma.

Ada kentang,wortel,seledri,dada ayam fillet,dan kacang polong. Gadis itu mengangguk,dengan begini ia bisa membuatkan Sup untuk Karma.

Gadis itu memeriksa kulkas tersebut dengan lebih cermat.

Ada jahe,lemon,apel,setengah melon kuning dan Sushi sisa dalam wadah styrofoam.

Setelah dia mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan sup juga apel dan melon,Ia membuka rak makanan dan mengeluarkan stoples teh Calendula. Sambil menunggu air yang ia rebus untuk teh mendidih,gadis itu mengupas melon dan apel serta memotongnya hingga bisa untuk sekali suap.

Airnya mendidih tepat setalah ia selesai mengurus buah.

Gadis berambut sepingggang itu segera mencuci tangan dan menyeduh 2 sendok teh Calendula serta menambahkan sedikit madu ke dalam teh buatannya.

Setelah menata buah dalam piring kecil juga menuang teh Calendula buatanya ke mug,Ia meletakkan piring dan mug tersebut ke nampan dan membawanya ke kamar Karma.

.

Panas Karma sudah berkurang sedikit membuat kekhawatiran Manami ikut berkurang.

"Karma-kun."ia mengguncang bahu Karma pelan."Aku membawakan mu teh dan buah."

Karma membuka matanya dan melepas kompresannya."Terima kasih Manami."Katanya sambil berusaha duduk.

"Bukan masalah Karma-kun."Gadis berkaca mata itu meletakkan nampan nya di meja samping ranjang Karma dan mengambil mug yang ia bawa.

"Kau minum dulu ya,dan jangan lupa memakan akan membuatkanmu sup."Katanya sambil menyerah kan mug yang ia pegang ke Karma.

Karma menerimanya."Jangan pergi"Katanya kemudian."Temani aku di sini."

"Ta..tapi Karma-kun,aku harus memasakkanmu sup dan membelikanmu obat."jawab Manami.

Karma menatap gadis yang ia cintai itu lama"kumohon.."

Bagaimana bisa Manami menolak tatapan memelas itu?

.

Karma sedang menyesap teh perlahan ketika ia melihat tatapan Manami tertuju padanya."Ada apa?"Karma menoleh heran.

"Maafkan aku tidak membaca SMSmu kemarin malam."suara Manami bergetar,"Seandainya aku langsung ke sini,sakitmu pasti tidak akan parah."

"Manami..."Karma meletakkan teh nya ke meja."Ini bukan salahmu sama sekali!Lagipula seharusnya aku berterima kasih karena kau mau datang dan merawat ku."Karma tersenyum seperti biasa"Jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah dan suapi aku!"

.

Setelah buah yang di bawa Manami habis dan Karma kembali berbaring,pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Manami.

"Jangan pergi."ia mengulang permohonannya setengah jam yang lalu itu.

"Tapi kau butuh tidur,dan aku harus membuatkan mu sup."kata Manami dengan sabar.

Karma memegangi pergelangan tangan Manami."Yang kubutuhkan bukan sup atau obat tapj kau."Ia menuntun tangan Manami mendekat dan mencium punggung tangannya."Jangan buat aku sendirian seperti tadi malam."

Manami baru tahu kekakasihnya yang sudah berumur 20 tahun ini sangat manja saat sakit.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?Hanya duduk di sini?"tanya Manami sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Elus-elus kepalaku sambil bacakan aku cerita."

Benar kan?Karma memang benar-benar manja saat sakit.

.

Manami memutuskan untuk membacakan Novel"The Man from Archangel"yang ia temukan di atas meja belajar Karma.

Dengan Karma yang meletakaan kepalanya di pangkuan Manami,dan tangannya yang mengelus perlahan kepala Karma,Manami membaca bab demi bab novel .

 _" 'Aku lelah mendengar cerita mu.'kataku sambil berbalik.'Bagiku,kau adalah orang yang sangat kau pikir rasa cinta mu belum hadir,maka sebaiknya kau menghibur diri sampai saat itu tiba. jika cintamu adalah cinta yang mati,maka tidak ada yang lebih baik kecuali memotong leher.'"_

Karma membuka matanya tiba-tiba."Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk bunuh diri jika suatu saat kau meninggalkanku?"

Manami menutup novelnya."Tentu saja tidak"Manami mengelus dahi Karma yang hangat"Aku hanya membaca yang tertulis di novel."

"Kau berjanjikan tidak akan kemana-mana dan terus bersamaku?"tanya Karma sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

"Ya..."

.

.

Karma terbangun beberapa jam kemudian di pangkuan Manami dan mendapati gadis tertidur sambil bersender ke kepala ranjang.

Karma tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bangun dan mencium pipi gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Manami."

.

.

 **FIN**

 **AN:Sebagai author pemula,salam kenal semuanya ^^**


End file.
